


I Am Sorry (Twelfth Doctor x Teen!reader)

by InsideTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Father Figures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: The reader gets in trouble.





	I Am Sorry (Twelfth Doctor x Teen!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A little something between two chapters

You don't know how all of this happened. You were hanging out with your buddies after your last class. You stopped by a grocery store to get a snack then the mess started. On the way back to your social care home, one of your friend thought it was a good idea to steal a car. You tried to dissuade them but somehow you panicked and followed them. Of course none of you had a driving licence and it ended badly.

Hopefully the accident wasn't this bad. You felt dizzy when you woke up, then you felt someone pulling you out the car abruptly. 

"Ow ! It hurts!" you whined. 

"Shut up and don't move." 

You recognized that thick scottish accent and you knew you were in trouble. You felt a pair of arms lifting you up. Pain pierced through your body. You winced and rested your head on the familiar red coat as you fainted once more.

When you woke up, you felt nauseous. You tried to clear your mind. What happened ? Where were you ? You tried to stand up but your body refused to cooperate.

"Don't move." 

You looked at the door. The Doctor was standing there with crossed arms.

"Doctor? What happened ?"

"You will tell me." he said sharply

Then you remembered. The car accident. Oh no... you started panicking. Your friends ! Were they alright ? 

"Your friends are alright. I took care of this." said the Doctor as if he just read your mind.

You were grateful for that. You wanted to speak but the Doctor glared at you with fierce eyes. 

"When you'll feel better, find me at the control room." 

He left without waiting for a reply from you. He looked really mad. He wasn't often angry and yet you knew how scary he was when it happens. But this time, he was angry at you. 

After a moment you could stand up. Your whole body ached but the dizziness was gone. You made your way to the console room where the Doctor waited. When you stepped into the console room, you looked for him but he wasn't on his usual spot. 

"Care to explain what went through your mind?"

You jumped and turned around to see the Doctor sitting in his armchair. His glare was severe and his tone was thick with anger. You opened your mouth to speak but no words came. You felt like a toddler.

The Doctor stood up and walked to you. "Well ?"

"I-I knew I shouldn't do that." You knew what you did was stupid. "I don't know what happened back then... When the alarm rang I .... panicked." 

"And you thought it was a good idea to follow your stupid friends ?"

"They aren't stupid !" you tried to defend them. 

"Driving a stolen car and without a licence sounds clever to you?" 

You couldn't stand when an adult was scolding you. Most of them were unfair and never tried to understand. Only judging or blaming. Doctor or not. Anger took over anxiety.

"That's my life ! You aren't my father ! You have nothing to tell !" 

The Doctor eyes darkened. You looked down, you felt like his glare could kill you right now.

"Nothing to say ?" He was calm, then he raised his voice. "Nothing to say? Maybe you think you are alone but guess what ! Either you want it or not, I am responsible of you ! What if your little friends and you killed someone ? Or worse ! Killed yourself !" 

You never thought it was possible for the Doctor to be this mad.

"I-I am sorry." 

"You better be. I can do a lot of things but I can't bring deads back to life." 

He sighed and rubbed his face. Then you understood how scared he really was. Your anger fully vanished. 

"Doctor." You walked to him. "I-"

You moved your hand toward his but he pulled it away and walked to the console.

"I take you back home now." 

You didn't argue back. You knew you went too far. And now the Doctor was disappointed with you. You bit your lip, you felt bad.

In less than one minute, the Tardis landed in your room. You stepped in, followed by the Doctor. 

Okay. It was time to say goodbye. You felt tears coming up to your eyes. 

"Do you hurt ?" asked the Doctor. 

"N-No." 

The Doctor shook his head. "Then why do you cry ?"

"Because I disappointed you." you whispered. "And now I guess you won't want to see me again." 

"Wait, what are you-"

"And I am so sorry Doctor." you cutted him. " I know what I did was wrong and what I said to you Doctor." you started to cry. " I understand you don't want to hear about me again."

The Doctor was quiet. He just stood here staring at you.

"Are you done with your nonsense ?"

"What ?" you asked, surprised. 

The Doctor sighed rolling his eyes. Then he walked to you. 

"I am angry with you that's true. But it doesn't mean I will leave you." 

"Really ?"

"Stop acting so stupid ! It doesn't look like you !" he shouted. "That's why I am angry ! Because you are so clever and you keep belittle yourself !"

He cared so much about you. How could you think he was like the rest of the world ? You didn't know what to say anymore. So you walked to the Doctor and put your arms around his waist. You felt him tense. Then he gently pushed you back. 

"Doctor ?" 

"I am sorry Y/N. No hugs for now." he whispered. "I am too angry." 

"Okay." you consented as you reluctantly let him go. "I am so sorry." you repeated.

The Doctor said nothing more. He looked at you briefly then he walked back in the Tardis. 

Your tears fell down your cheeks as you watched the blue box disappearing.


End file.
